kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Squirt
Squirt, also known as Squirt the Elephant, Bubbleblower, or ''The Eyes and Ears of Mysteria, ''is a character or ally who appeared in the Chaods Arc, the Deviunny, Arc, Custom Star Allies, and in Kirby: Miracle Friends as a Dream Friend. In most of those cases, he played a minor or supporting role. However, he played a major role in Villains Week in stopping CAE, and in Heroes Week, where he shared the account with Blue. He also had a major role in Kirby: Miracle Friends, where he aids Kirby and Ravia to stop Cinnamon, who is controlled by Despacto, from doing his evil plans. He runs a group known as SAF, a group dedicated to helping others and doing heroic acts. Squirt resides on the Light Side of Planet Mysteria's moon, Wondera Moon, where his base can be located. Appearance Squirt is a blue elephant with orange toes, tusks, inner ears, and saddle. The saddle also has a light blue outline to it, signifying that he is a leader of a group. He has puffy light blue wings, and a cyan orb on his stubby neck. Additionally, he has a large orange horn on his head, which looks similar to that of a unicorns. This horn is where most of his magic comes from, and is rumored to be removable. Personality In most cases, Squirt is a kind and generous elephant that loves to help others and give them a hand. However, when he’s not doing his job as a leader, Squirt is usually a goofy and silly person who enjoys his time with others, especially Cinnamon of CAE (despite being enemies). Occasionally, he acts like a mother at times with Cinnamon in their “relationship”, being the “mother” of the family and caring for the young. During his acts as a mother, even even thinks he’s a girl, due to Cinnamon calling him “honey” at times. Despite this, he still knows that he is a guy, and that good needs to balance out the bad. Relationships Cinnamon Through the majority of his life as a hero, Squirt has always seen Cinnamon pop up to stop him from achiving a goal, helping a group, or initiating his plan to effect Mysteria negatively. However, they do work together whenever another force opposes them both, and use their powers to stop them. In more recent times, they've become good frenemies with each other, and hang out whenever they have free time. Gaws In Stories Custom Star Allies Chaods Arc While he does help the group get to Chaods and even fight against him, he also finds an egg within a spot in the cave Blue and Mirror Blue were exploring in. He takes good care of this egg, as if he were the mother of it, and it hatches into Mito after it rolled off to Cinnamon. In Games Moveset Etymology Squirt comes from the word "squirt", meaning to shoot out a small stream of liquid from something. Trivia * Squirt is one of BlueAquaCat's older characters, with his earliest concepts and designs being made in 2015. * Squirt, along with Cinnamon, are both tied for being one of Blue's favorite characters. * Squirt is one of the few characters that doesn't recieve a nickname from Ravia. The others are Eina and Dark Hyness. * In KMF+, Squirt's position as a Dream Friend is replaced by Cinnamon. Artwork Category:SAF Category:Heroes Category:Elephants Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Dream Friends Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends Category:Allies Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Mysterian Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Blue Category:Fan character Category:Fanon Category:Fan Character Category:Good Category:Heros Category:Hero Category:BlueAquaCat Category:Animal